


This House Made of Death by Dawn

by theswearingkind



Series: The World Wide and Strange [3]
Category: Last of the Mohicans (1992)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-28 21:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/996967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theswearingkind/pseuds/theswearingkind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Have you seen the red men, she'd asked, have you seen them--</p>
            </blockquote>





	This House Made of Death by Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to the LJ Comm 100_women. Title from Susan Luther's "A Prayer for Work Without Hope."

_Have you seen the red men,_ Alice asked him, _have you seen them._ She wanted only to go back to London so that she might confess to her friends, giggling, that she _had_ met one, and he was very odd, but she wasn’t scared at all -

Now, she knows, the red men are not who she thought. She sees red and all it can be is blood, another wounded, another dead; the red men are those whose coats match the blood they spill. God may damn her for thinking it, but she is not afraid; He has damned her already.


End file.
